Development in a city may involve development of infrastructure. In an embodiment, the development of said infrastructure may include developing public infrastructure such as, but not limited to, roads, hospitals, and metros. The development of infrastructure may also include the development of private infrastructure such as, but not limited to, housing societies, private homes, and the like.
The infrastructure may require regular maintenance to provide seamless service to the public. To determine the maintenance need in the said infrastructure, one or more sensors may be installed to monitor the condition of the infrastructure. For instance, sensors/cameras may be installed to determine or detect potholes on the road. However, processing the data captured through the sensors may have various limitations that are inherent to the techniques used for detecting such aberrations in the infrastructure (e.g., image processing and machine learning techniques). For instance, image processing techniques may be limited by the lighting conditions in which the image was captured by the sensor. Further, the machine learning techniques may be constrained by the robustness of data based on which the system was trained.